The Proposal
by Pookiebear and Z
Summary: A one shot about what I think and hope will happen next week. If you guys want a part two about the girls' reaction and Aria telling her parents, let me know!


**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one shot of what I think/hope will happen next week. The proposal itself was beautiful and of course, as we all know, she'll say yes! If she doesn't I'll take Ezra haha. Enjoy the one shot and please review!**

I walk into the Brew, looking for Ezra. When he texted me it seemed to be urgent and now he's nowhere to be found in here. I call his name. Nothing but silence. I call his name again, this time a little louder. Still no answer. Maybe he's upstairs? I climb up the stairs and see lit candles everywhere in the appartement. It is absolutely beautiful, but I'm extremely confused. What's going on here? I turn around and see Ezra standing there, wearing a sweater vest with a suit, dressed like years ago when our relationship started, when I fell in love with him. If it's possible, I fall even more in love right now. Even now after all these years, I still think he looks breathtakingly handsome in those clothes.

'You look..' He starts.

'Confused?' I finish his sentence.

'I was gonna say beautiful,' he says. My mind is racing. What is going on here? What is he doing?

'What's going on?'

'Well.. I'm gonna talk, a little bit at least,' he slowly walks over to me. I feel my heart beating louder with every step he takes in my direction. 'You're going to listen, then it'll be your turn to talk.' Right now he's standing right in front of me. Even though it's quite dark in the appartement, the candles light up his face and I can see the nervousness in his eyes.

'You told me once, a long time ago, that you couldn't imagine your life without me and I told you that I wanted you in mine and we'd figure something out,' he begins. I can't believe he still remembers the conversation we had on that bench five years ago, right before I left for college. 'We spent years apart, our world apart. Five years later when you walked in the door after all that time, it felt like the last flat stretch of track of a roller coaster ride, right before it comes to a stop, where your stomach's flipping out and your knees are weak but you can breathe again. That's when I knew. I want you in my life, Aria, for the rest of my life. I don't ever wanna let you go.'

My heart is aching from his words, but it's a good ache, a good feeling. 'Ezra..' I breathe out. Is he really going to do this?

He gets down on one knee. 'I have just one more thing to say,' he says and I see him reaching for something in the pocket of his suit. He takes out a little box and opens it. The ring inside of it is beautiful. He picked out the perfect ring. 'Aria Marie Montgomery, will u marry me?'

Even though I saw it coming, I stare at him in disbelieve. I'm shocked. What do I say? Do I really want to give him a promise of forever when I'm in this situation with Rollins? Ezra doesn't even know what happened. What if I say yes, he finds out and breaks off our engagement? I would be so heartbroken and so would he, because I kept this a secret. I look at him and see he's dying for an answer.

'Ezra, I don't know if I can do this right now.. I'm sorry.' Obviously, that was not the answer he was hoping for. I can see that he's crushed and I feel my heart aching again, but this time it's not the good one, it's the bad one.

He shakes his head. 'I should've seen this coming. It's coming completely out of nowhere, it's too soon isn't it? I knew it.' He rambles.

'No, not at all,' I say while grabbing his hand. 'I just that with everything going on with A.D. and Ali and Mary.. I don't know if I can handle it all..'

He nods his head. 'It's okay,' he says and smiles a little. I can see he's hurt though and I don't blame him.

'Can you give me a second?' I ask. He nods and I walk into the bathroom. What do I do? Deep down I know that this is what I want. I want to say yes, I want to tell my friends that we're engaged, I want to go pick out a dress and most of all, I want to walk down the aisle and I want to say "I do" and become Mrs. Fitz. Isn't that what I've been dreaming about ever since I met him? But I also know that there's a big chance that won't happen. What if the Rosewood P.D. finds Rollins' body? What is they find out that Hanna ran him over and killed him? What if they find out I helped burying him? I will be locked up for life. God, I need to call someone, but who? I can't call Spencer, not when she's having her own drama with Caleb. That crosses Hanna off the list as well. Alison? No, she just found out her husband wasn't who he said he was. I decide to call Emily. She'll know exactly what to do.

'Aria? Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.. It's just.. Can you help me? I need some advice right now.'

'Yeah sure, what is it?'

'Ezra just proposed to me.'

'What? Congratulations! That's amazing!'

'I haven't given him an answer yet, Emily. That's why I'm calling.'

'Why not? You want this right?'

'Yeah, I do. Of course I do.'

'Then it's easy, you say yes.'

'That's the problem, Emily. I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because of what happened to Elliot. I can't promise Ezra forever when my future can be spent behind bars.'

'Aria, tell him.'

'What? No! We all promised not to tell anyone.'

'Yes, but not all of us are being asked to marry the man of their dreams. Tell him. If you don't, you might not get another chance.'

'What if he thinks I'm disgusting for what I did?'

'Are you serious? You told him about the Jenna thing, about Shana. You really think he's going to leave you when you tell him?'

'You're right..'

'Go for it. Allow yourself to be happy. You deserve it. Call me back when you've given him your answer.'

'I will, thanks Em. But can you please keep everything a secret from the rest of the girls? Especially the part about telling Ezra.'

'Of course. No problem, but I do wanna be your maid of honor at your wedding.'

'We'll see when the time comes. Bye Em.'

I hang up and look at myself in the mirror. Emily is right, I should tell him. He stayed when I told him about Jenna, he didn't judge me for killing Shana, why would he leave now? I walk out of the bathroom and take a deep breath. I see Ezra standing across the room looking at me. I walk over to him. 'Okay, so.. I'm going to talk, you're going to listen and then it'll be your turn to talk.' I mimic his words.

'I want you to know that my answer has nothing to do with you or our relationship. I love you, you know that. But there's something going on and I'm afraid that when I tell you, you're never going to look at me the same again,' I say, using almost the exact words as when I told him about Jenna.

He notices it and just as all those years ago, he says my name the same way. We sit down on the couch and I start the story of what happened.

'While you were gone for your trip, a lot of things happened. We found out that Rollins is in fact dangerous. He was torturing Alison, pretending to be a doctor, pretending to be a loving husband. Alison found out as well. He took her out of Welby. She sent us an SOS with a pin drop of her location from Elliot's phone. We followed them. Ali escaped from his car and started to run from him. Elliot came after her. We were driving and suddenly we saw him. Hanna was driving and she.. She ran him over. He's dead. We killed him. We tried to cover up our tracks.. We buried his body. We did everything to make it seem like he disappeared..' Thankfully, I stay calm while telling him the story. He looks at me and grabs my hands.

'Aria, why would you think that I would look at you differently? This is not your fault. It was an accident. I don't blame you. Why would I?' He answers.

'I don't know.. I was scared you would.' I look him in the eyes and see nothing but love and concern.

'Is this the reason why you said no?' He asks carefully.

'I never pronounced the word no, Ezra. It's just.. I'm scared that the police is going to find out what happened. I don't want to make a promise that big to you when there's a chance that I'm going to jail. Who wants to have a wife that's in jail?' I explain with tears in my eyes.

'I do. You're not going to jail. Even though you do, I'll get to call you my wife. I'd even consider committing a crime so I can be with you. I want to spend my life with you, no matter what. I love you so much, you don't even know.' With those words he fills my heart with love once again. What did I do to deserve this man?

I wipe away a tear that threatens to escape my eye and smile. 'I love you too. So much.' I lean into him and kiss his lips. 'Yes,' I mumble against his lips. I lean back and look at his face. He shakes his head and jumps up. 'No, wait a minute.' He pulls me up from the couch so that I'm standing in front of him. He gets down on one knee again.

'I want you to know that I never, not one moment, will look at you with other feelings than love, adoration and intense happiness. No matter how many mistakes you'll make in your, our, future, I'll be your partner in crime, if you let me. That being said, I have one more thing to say, again. Aria Marie Montgomery, will u marry me?' He shows me the ring again and I'm stunned.

I nod my head. 'Yes, of course I'll marry you.' This time it is the answer he wants to hear. He slides the ring onto my ring finger and kisses my hand. He stands up and kisses me deeply. I place my hand on his cheek, his hands find my waist. When we break apart I see my ring glistering in the light of the candles. 'The ring.. It's beautiful. Where did you even find this?' I ask him.

'I found it in New York. That's one of the reasons why I visited Nicole's parents. I wanted to tell them that I was going to ask you to marry me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring this up, this evening is completely about us. When I saw this ring I immediately thought of you.' He answers.

'I love it so much. Thank you.' I smile and kiss him again. Suddenly I remember my phone call with Emily. She's waiting for an answer! 'Ezra, I know that tonight is just for the two of us, but I called Emily when I was in the bathroom and she is waiting for an answer.. I need to let her know.' I tell him.

He laughs. 'No problem, give me your phone, I'll take a picture of you. That way you can make her jealous of your beautiful ring.' I give him my phone, but realize that I want him in it as well. 'You should be in it too.' I open the front camera, Ezra is standing behind me, kissing my cheek, while I hold up my left hand. I take the picture.

 _I said yes! XO Mrs. Fitz._

I decide to send it to all my friends. My phone is blowing up immediately. I turn it off and throw it away. 'Right now it's just you and me, Mr. Fitz.' I kiss him again, deeply. That was the starter of a wonderful night together.


End file.
